


爱屋及乌（又名，家的构架）

by RebeccaTang, vala (valinorean)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaTang/pseuds/RebeccaTang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟在一次出了差池的工作中遇难了，需要有个人去告知他的家人。柯布拒绝去做因此伊姆斯唯有只身前往亚瑟童年的家。在那里，他找到了跟他一样深爱着亚瑟的家人。他在他们身上得到慰藉也知道了亚瑟那与盗梦无关的过往。以及，十分痛心地，发现了他们是怎样地错过了彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱屋及乌（又名，家的构架）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Frameworks Labelled Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681774) by [mruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruk/pseuds/mruk), [vala (valinorean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala). 



> Lots of thanks to Vala for writing this beautiful,touching fic and sharing it with us and allowed me to translate it into Chinese!  
> 感谢Vala写下这篇优美、动人的文并允许我将其翻译成中文！
> 
> 原作者Vala的话：这是为了2013盗梦大爆炸写下的文！非常感谢我的校对Katie和incandescent，以及主动提出帮我修稿的mruk。标题取自The Weakerthans的歌This is a firedoor never leave open里的一句歌词。 :)

亚瑟死了。

需要派一个人去通知他的家人。

这就是为什么在这个温和的九月午后，伊姆斯会站在芝加哥一个郊区小镇的两楼高别墅前。他迟迟不敢按门铃，对即将来开门的人感到十分不安。

“他们应该会跟亚瑟长得挺像的吧”，他思索了一会然后在精神上给了自己一巴掌。这不废话嘛！肯定长得很像啊，他们可是亚瑟的家人。

伊姆斯终于往前迈了一步，热度迅速从他腿上流失。虽然夏天已接近尾声但气温还不至于会这么低。可风是这样地刺骨，直直灌进他那空荡荡的胸口——他那因为失去了……哦不。他不准自己再往下想。他还没有足够的坚强能让自己去想这件事。或许他永远都没法做到。

在某些方面，道姆·柯布真的是个十足的混球。伊姆斯上一次跟他对话是在亚瑟死后的第三周——那天他们吵得不可开交。如同所有有良知的人，伊姆斯坚持他们得通知亚瑟家人他的死。他向柯布求助，希望他能帮忙一起寻找亚瑟的家人。他知道如果情况反过来亚瑟会毫不犹豫地为他们这样做。可柯布连伊姆斯的眼睛都没看就拒绝了。

“你觉得亚瑟会希望我们为他撒谎吗？对他曾经过着怎样的生活？”

“是的，出于对他家人的保护，他会希望我们有所隐瞒。”伊姆斯不容置疑地说。“但我们不会这样做，因为没必要。”

“那你打算跟他家人说什么？说他是个国际通缉犯，只要是他曾涉足的国家，都有一大票黑手党主脑和恐怖分子还有退役军人恐怖组织在找他吗？说他潜进别人的大脑，盗取别人的秘密然后公然销售、价高者得？”

“难道你不认为他们有权知道他的死？”伊姆斯抬高了声音。“柯布，他们有权知道！而你也清楚亚瑟会为你这样做的。至少给他最起码的尊重。”

柯布咬牙切齿地盯着伊姆斯，然后转身离开。

“如果换做是你的孩子，难道你不会想要知道吗？”伊姆斯语气挫败。

“这不一样！”

“这完全一样！”伊姆斯大吼。他觉得自己快站不住了，仿佛全身的力气都被抽离。“求你了，柯布，”他轻声哀求。“求你。”

柯布不忍地摇摇头然后离开。他们的谈话到此结束。

“道姆·柯布你就是个懦夫！”伊姆斯朝着他的背影大骂。“你是亚瑟的朋友而且他为你付出那么多！在你众叛亲离的时候，只有他留在你身边！为了让你能回家他甚至不惜拿命去赌！”

柯布停下脚步，转过身来。他看着伊姆斯的眼神悲伤得能把人的灵魂撕裂。“因为盗梦，我失去了我的妻子，然后现在是我最要好的朋友。我受够这些梦了，伊姆斯。我没法再跟这些事情扯上任何关系了。”

这就是伊姆斯最后一次见到柯布，此后再无音讯。

伊姆斯花了很长的时间才从蛛丝马迹里找出亚瑟的真名。这过程太过艰辛，他也欠下了这辈子都还不清的债。可当他真的找到，他竟觉得一直以来自己都是知道亚瑟的真名的。它就像是被埋葬在他的潜意识里。或者说，遗漏在那里。

而此时此刻，当他站在亚瑟长大的家前，这个他打死都料不到会亲眼看到的地方。伊姆斯知道所有的付出都是值得的。

===

注意到屋里有个身影在移动后他抬手按了门上的小铃。他想应该已经有人看到他了。他就这么等着但迟迟没有人来应门。他又按了一次。

屋里那阵拖沓的脚步声突然变得利落轻快。盖着门边窗户的窗帘被拉开了一点点。

“请问是哪位？”一个女人的声音传了出来。

“一个朋友。”伊姆斯回答。

好一会他就被晾在那，然后在他听到门阀滑开的声音。门开了，但开得不大。一个女人站在门后，仿佛时刻准备着：如果他稍有不轨，她就会把门狠狠地扇在他脑门上。伊姆斯打量着她：参差短发，瘦削身材；作为亚瑟的母亲她显得有点过于年轻，可除此之外她又还能是谁？当他看到那双熟悉的、闪闪发亮的棕色眼睛时他差点就要跌坐在地了。但很快，他就挤了个笑容来掩饰掉他的讶异。

“你好，”他用强装出来的镇定语气说。“我的名字是查尔斯·伊姆斯。我是你的儿子亚瑟的朋友。”

===

伊姆斯不是那种会向工作伙伴打听家事的人，至少不会向他尊重的同事打听。这是盗梦者之间一种不成文的规矩。盗梦者之间也是要讲信誉的：他们从事着一个非法、不见得光的职业。他们全都是罪犯，包括那些言行高尚的。没有任何人想要把家人牵扯进这非法的勾当里来。而除非是你居心叵测——是无恶不作的要犯、叛徒，又或者你想要拉皮条……不然要拿别人的详细资料来干嘛？

当然了，避无可避地，总有人会说漏嘴。尤其是当一趟进展顺利或是异常糟糕的工作结束，喝得醉醺醺的时候：即将要和不忠伴侣离婚的失意人，骄傲地向大家炫耀新生儿照片的父亲，因为有个醉生梦死的弟弟而感到心烦意乱的姐姐……但出于礼节，大家都不会对这些事太上心。

然而就是在这样的情况下，伊姆斯才慢慢地对亚瑟的家人有所了解：跟高中时的恋人结了婚的哥哥，现在有了两个小孩；独居在纽约的姐姐，他偶尔会去探访；五年前过世的父亲，关系疏离到亚瑟甚至都没想过去参加葬礼。

 

伊姆斯怀疑亚瑟也做着一样的事儿——一点一点地从他的醉话里去了解他的往事和家世（他敢用他们上一票活儿的分成来打赌，亚瑟肯定把这些偷偷记下来了，还记了满满一本子）。亚瑟知道怎样能找到他的家人，伊姆斯对此毫不怀疑，也毫不介意。

可亚瑟从来都没有提过他的母亲。伊姆斯猜或许是因为她过世了，亚瑟才对她闭口不谈。

很显然伊姆斯不是个推理达人。

“亚瑟和我是在军营里认识的，”伊姆斯告诉她。这并不完全是个谎话。他只是没有告诉她一切都发生在梦里。

“哦，”亚瑟的母亲说。“那你是在哪个支军队服役呢，亲爱的？”

尽管她很努力地让自己的表情维持恰到好处的好奇，可是像伊姆斯这样的人能够轻而易举地从她那微妙的小动作里看出她的戒备——她直直地盯着他的脸，仿佛在努力回想他是谁。而且她一直都没有请他进门。

他赞许地点了点头——亚瑟把她“训练”得非常好，让她对不速之客保持戒备之心。

“我效力于皇家军队，”伊姆斯用他最友善的声调说。“我们是在一次联合军演中相遇的。”

“哦，原来是这样。”

亚瑟母亲跟伊姆斯想象的有点出入。他以为她会是一位服装设计师，又或者是大学教授，所以才会培养出亚瑟这种总是打扮光鲜、能面不改色地打理一支精英汇集的队伍的儿子。她很年轻，伊姆斯猜她一定是很早就结婚了。他能在她的身上看到亚瑟的影子：她那一丝不苟的站姿、不卑不亢的姿态；她打量他的时候微微侧着的头；还有她跟别人目光交流的方式——看起来似乎全神贯注，但轻轻拍点着大腿的指尖又透露出她对周遭环境的警惕。

所有的这些小动作，他曾以为是亚瑟的，独一无二的。

伊姆斯藉由天气开始跟她攀谈，可是海伦（伊姆斯在她简短的自我介绍里知道的她的名字）并不是个能被轻易糊弄过去的人。她的声音是很温和没错，但伊姆斯能感觉到她温和背后的强硬。她让人难以抗拒。他们聊些轻松愉快的家常，但伊姆斯能察觉出她眼中渐渐蔓延的不耐烦。终于，她礼貌性地打断了他的侃侃而谈。

“真不好意思，让你白跑了一趟了。只不过亚瑟早就不住这里了。”她并不提出帮他传个口讯或者是给他亚瑟的联系方式。

“我知道，”伊姆斯轻柔地说。“我来这里并不是要找亚瑟。我是来找您的。”她眼里的不信任变得那么明显，当他提出要进门，她很明显地全身绷紧了一下。

海伦犹豫了，伊姆斯看得出她内心交战，大概是在后悔——现在才请他吃闭门羹已经为时已晚。可伊姆斯也没有像平时那样，企图去说服她。她可不是工作里的目标人物。他就这样任由她打量他，眼里载满了不信任。

她一定看出了伊姆斯是如何小心翼翼、努力不让自己吓到她。所以最终她还是把门打开，让他进了屋。

===

领他去客厅的时候海伦也没有放松警惕，伊姆斯则毫不在意地四周张望。她请他在沙发上就坐，自己拉过一张椅子坐在他旁边，眼神时不时飘向一臂之外的酒柜。那里大概藏着什么武器吧，毫无疑问是亚瑟出于自卫而放在那儿的。

伊姆斯的注意力立刻被分散了。他在想亚瑟在他童年的家里藏了多少致命武器：他在这栋房子里放了多少枪支呢？或许还有很多开信刀？一想到那个不食人间烟火的前哨为了藏武器而在后园挖坑，笑意不经意地攀上了他嘴唇。

海伦清了清嗓子，他立刻把注意力拉回她身上。

“你刚才说，你有话要跟我说？跟亚瑟有关的对吧？”提及儿子的名字时她变得格外脆弱。伊姆斯可以从她的眼里看出不安。

伊姆斯深深地吸了一口气，对海伦即将要从他这个陌生人处得到这个消息感到十分的不忍。可他没法让这个消息变得容易接受，他尽力了。

“我很遗憾，可是亚瑟他……他已经过世了。”

===

半个小时过去，伊姆斯正在两个小孩子惊奇的注视下试图偷听从厨房传来的争吵声。他动作小心地对他们挥了挥手，孩子们立刻逃到了妈妈身后。

伊姆斯刚说完亚瑟的死讯，海伦就走开了。她在他视线范围外打了个电话但回来得很快，应该是电话没有接通。她眉头紧锁的脸也证实了这一猜测。

“很抱歉，可……因为我们真的很久都没有亚瑟的消息了，”海伦说。“我没法相信……这……究竟你是怎么知道的呢？”

“我亲眼目睹。”伊姆斯稳住了自己的声音和情绪。他为自己感到骄傲。

===

接着海伦又打了一次电话给米高（海伦那住在半小时路程外的儿子，这是伊姆斯后来发现的）。她让米高立刻过来，声音沉着冷静。她再没有跟伊姆斯说什么，只是去厨房拿了一壶黑咖啡（伊姆斯无法忽略这跟亚瑟如出一辙的动作）还有一碟饼干出来。他们各自静静地吃饼干、喝咖啡，等着亚瑟哥哥的到来。终于，米高夺门而入。他奇怪地扫了一眼伊姆斯，然后立即把海伦叫进厨房。他把妻儿留在客厅，大概是为了“监视”他吧。

伊姆斯依稀可以听到从厨房传来的零碎争吵片段。海伦控诉没有一个子女陪在她身边，她要独自承受亚瑟的死讯。米高则是怪她这样轻易地相信陌生人。

“真不好意思……”女人手指了指她背后的声源，说。“这对他们来说太难接受了……就是亚瑟已经……我的意思是，差不多两年了，亚瑟音信全无。”

伊姆斯用尽全力想对她笑笑可是只能挤出一张苦瓜脸。“对此我并不感到意外。”

“那么，”她说，试图通过聊聊天来缓解气氛。“你认识亚瑟很久了吗？”

“我想……有七年了吧，”伊姆斯条件反射地回答，想都不用想。“如果把服役期间也算上，那就有八年了。”

“哦，”她的语气很不自然，然后再也没有跟他说过话。

就是这个词，他想。伊姆斯第一次跟海伦说他是在军营里遇到亚瑟时她也是这个表情。他不明白究竟是发生了什么让她们对这个词如此忌讳。

终于，这让人不安的沉默被厨房里的怒吼声打破了。

“你甚至都不认识他，”他们听到米高大声喊。“你怎么能随随便便去相信一个突然出现在你门前的人？！”

米高的妻子尴尬地对伊姆斯笑笑，伊姆斯耸了耸肩，没把那句“算了吧，笑也没用”说出口。

“你知道我不是这样的人，”海伦的声音变得低沉。“可他说他是在军营里遇到亚瑟的。”

有好几秒，时间仿佛被按停了。然后米高爆发出大声的咒骂，紧接着传来胡乱开门和大力扇门的声音。墙上的挂件被震得摇摇欲坠。海伦从厨房里走出来，她满脸通红，泪水盈框。

“你没事吧？”米高的妻子急忙跑到她身边。

“我没事，诺拉。”海伦安慰她道，“但恐怕米高就……”

又一声扇门声传来，这次是前门，伴随着直直向他们奔来的沉重脚步声。米高举着一杆双筒枪，枪口对准了伊姆斯的心脏。

“米高！”海伦大喊。

伊姆斯神色淡定地站起来，缓缓地举起了双手。

“诺拉，把孩子们领上楼，”米高吩咐道，视线没有离开伊姆斯。

诺拉抱起小一点的孩子然后扯着长子上了楼，两个小孩都一脸惊恐。当他们离开视线范围，米高又走近了一点，站在伊姆斯和海伦的中间。

“现在，”他说，“你要老老实实地告诉我你他妈到底来这干什么，然后有多远滚多远！”

“这是在干嘛？”海伦问，声音低沉语气强硬。

“妈，这个男人，声称自己在军营里认识亚瑟。如果这是真的，那么他就是那群混蛋中的一个。就是他们彻底毁了亚瑟！”

“老兄，我完全不知道你在说什么。”“米高你这话是什么意思？”伊姆斯小心翼翼地说，海伦也同时发问。

“意思就是，”米高咬牙切齿，“就是这群人，让亚瑟变成了个罪犯。”

海伦瞬间面如死灰而伊姆斯在心里咒骂了一句。他以为他们对亚瑟的工作一无所知，还打算跟她们一点一点慢慢透漏。现在事情变得棘手多了。他得说服他们自己不是个满口谎言的混球。至少这次不是。

海伦走向藏着武器的酒柜，拿出了一把上了膛的格洛克手枪，脸上带着那种懂得用枪的人才会有的自信表情。有那么一瞬间伊姆斯觉得她要开枪射他了。但她只是轻轻地把它放到她身前的咖啡桌上。让伊姆斯看得见但够不着。

“五年前，亚瑟少有地回了一次家，”海伦说，“他让我把这个藏到伸手就能够到的地方，膛要一直上着。他说要当心每一个来这里找他的人。他没有告诉我别的，只说出于自卫。”

伊姆斯清晰记得五年前发生的事。他们以最佳双人团队的身份在盗梦界名声大噪，沉浸在名利里不能自拔。然后他们接下了一桩由一位声名狼藉的业界巨人提供的工作，他们太过骄傲，工作失败得一塌糊涂。道上都是要拿他们的人头去换赏金的人，那是他们从军队脱身后第一次需要逃命。

“你最好给我们解释一下，伊姆斯先生。”  
===

伊姆斯告诉了他们亚瑟是怎么死的。

事情发生在维也纳，又一次在工作里失了手——这并不是什么稀奇的事，夜路走多了终归是要见鬼的。他们早就在全球各个主要城市安排了住房、假身份还有现金，大量可流通但无法追踪的现金。他们做好了随时要在他乡终老的准备。

所以当伊姆斯去布达佩斯[译注：匈牙利首都]的安全房（藏身之所）跟柯布亚、瑟会合时，根本没人想过那里会不安全。亚瑟第一个进门，触发了爆炸装置。伊姆斯还没来得及喊出那句“快跑！”，整个房子就已经被淹了在火海里。离门最远的伊姆斯也被爆炸的冲击力狠狠地惯到了地上。柯布企图把亚瑟扯出来，但火实在太大了，一块天花板塌下来挡住了他的路。火势愈来愈大，他们没法把亚瑟救出来，硬闯过去也只能陪他葬身火海。

警钟发出刺耳的鸣叫，围观人群越来越多。碍于他们还是国际要犯的身份，柯布只能把几乎窒息的伊姆斯拖走。他们没有时间去找亚瑟的尸体。

这就是伊姆斯最后一次看到的亚瑟——

他躺在一片火海里，一动不动，毫无生息。

===

“我知道他一直都在逃，”米高说。“而且并不仅仅是因为他逃伍[译注：AWOL，美军用语，意思是“未经请假离队”。是一个很严重的违纪行为，最终结果很可能是被送进军事监狱]。他逃出军营就立刻给我打了电话，告诉我无论发生什么事都不要试图去找他。”

伊姆斯点了点头。他刚从军营里逃出来也做了一样的事。他们所有人都这样做了。

“他说他们会谎称他是一个把任务搞砸了的中情局特务。”米高继续。“然后当天下午就来了两个警官盘查。我跟他们说‘如果他真的是在外面保家卫国打击罪犯，你们又是为什么要来这儿找他？’他们觉得他会回家，可实际上他根本就没走远，对吧？”

米高的肩膀松了下来，手松开了扣板，把枪放到一边。他看起来悲痛欲绝。海伦伸出手把米高揽到了自己怀里。当这对母子都流下泪时，伊姆斯把视线转开了。

他给这对沉浸在悲恸里的母子足够的隐私，脑袋回放起一段几近消散的回忆。

===

毫不出奇，亚瑟是第一个逃出来的人。这消息最初传到伊姆斯耳朵里的时候还只是一条谣言。谣言说他们的美国伙伴遇上了点问题。很快，联合军演就终止了。这是自从在梦中相遇后，他第一次完全跟亚瑟失去联系。再后来他听说有个美国军人叛变了，还带走了造梦仪。他笑了——除了亚瑟没人会做出这种事。

一年后，伊姆斯也逃出来了，但是行事低调。他跟从前犯罪领域的友人取得了联系然后找到了盗梦的工作。他想都没想就扎进了这趟混水。反正现在他都已经是政府缉拿的要犯了，他倒希望能在这个违法行业里跟亚瑟重逢。

重逢已经是五年后的事了。五年后，他们终于在梦外相见。这都要归功于麦拉瑞·梅尔。

===

“前哨？”伊姆斯在电话里质问他的前女友。“梅尔，有几个人会用前哨啊？反倒是窃贼，现在可是炙手可热得很呢。”

他能感觉到梅尔在另一个城市发出的那个无声的笑。“伊姆斯，你都还没见过他呢。再说了，你们这些窃贼除了带着目标人物在大脑里闲逛还能做什么？望天打卦可是行不通的哦。”

“可是亲爱的，要想不施刑就获取别人的秘密，是唯一可行的方法了。你们所有人都应该意识到这点。”

“啊，所以说前哨就不一样了。”梅尔循循诱导。“他不仅会在梦里侦察，他还会在上层照看一切呢。他会给你所有需要的信息、确保建筑师不出差错，还会让目标对象毫无保留地坦白一切，而不是让人家筋疲力尽。”

“所以他一个人就顶下了策划者、侦察还有保全的工作？他太过完美了，听起来就像是个幻想出来的角色。”

“说得没错！”梅尔说。“但我向你保证是真有其人的。这个人掀起了盗梦行业的新革命。他只要短短数刻就能指挥好一支团队。换做别人至少要花上大半天，不是吗？用不了多久前哨就能独当一面了。而你，我亲爱的伊姆斯，你就只能被无情地淘汰了。好好考虑吧。”

“那我就只能另谋高就了，对吧？”伊姆斯阴阳怪气道。

“就来跟他见个面吧，伊姆斯，”梅尔请求，“我也会去的。”

伊姆斯嘟囔：“我可不觉得你的新男友会想见到我。”

“丈夫，”她指正他。“他现在是我丈夫了。”

“你嫁给他了？”伊姆斯吃惊道。.

“没错。那你七点左右来唐人街吧，我会把你介绍给我们的前哨。”梅尔没有留商量的余地。“拜托你穿得正经点。”

 

===

“这全都是我的错，”米高说。他的手肘支在桌子上，脸深深地埋进手里。他们现在围坐在饭桌旁，各式各样的菜肴堆放在面前。海伦坚持要他们吃点东西，但几乎没有人动过筷。大家都没有胃口，就算是装装样子咬几口都做不到。而孩子们吃完东西已经被送回了楼上。“如果我不是……要不是我……亚瑟就不会……”

“别这样，米高，”诺拉轻轻环住她的丈夫。“你知道不是这样的。这是亚瑟自己的选择。”

“那不是他的选择！”米高不忿道。“这是爸爸强加给他的，而承受这些的人原本是我！这一切本应由我去承担！”

“派崔克是个很……严厉的男人。”海伦语气漠然，“我不是在帮他说话，可他的本意是好的。”

然后他们把一切都告诉了伊姆斯。

他们跟他说了亚瑟的父亲，一位退伍军人。他希望有人继承他的衣钵，可米高早已有了自己的规划：他18岁就离家了，逃离了从军的命运。而亚瑟，当时只有十四岁的亚瑟承诺父亲他会代替哥哥从军，发誓会像父亲一样效忠他的祖国。高中毕业后他就入伍了，在翩翩国旗下完成了几本训练。在阿富汗服役一年后，他成为一个秘密军事计划中的一员。自那以后所有的联系都断了。

‘共梦计划’，伊姆斯苦涩地回想起来。每个跟这计划扯上过关系的人都不可能再次拥有正常的人生。他们的命运打从报名的那刻就已注定。哪怕是此刻，这个计划仍然是高度机密，没有任何外人知道。那些误以为自己仍在梦里而自杀了的军人，他们的家人对此更是一无所知。

他们还跟伊姆斯说了亚瑟的怪异行径：亚瑟从来都不回家，哪怕他就在相邻的城市。有次亚瑟少有  
地回了家，但家人几乎都认不出他来：他的着装、他的脸，还有他在电话里留给别人的名字。

他们毫无保留地把这些都告诉伊姆斯，仿佛他有权了解关于亚瑟的每一件事。在他们这行，这些信息足以让一个人置之死地。可现在一切都已无关紧要。

“看看他都做了些什么！他是个罪犯啊，妈。”米高接着说。“盗窃、犯法、逃逸。一切都是因为太多人想把他关进监狱甚至是想他死。”他转过头，迁怒于伊姆斯。“那么，他究竟是做什么的？贩毒？走私？你们到底是逼他做了什么让他变成一个我们都不认识的人，还让他没法回家！”

“米高，”海伦轻声呵斥。“就算你的猜得没错，可伊姆斯先生毕竟是客人。”

“没关系的，”伊姆斯开解道，转头看着米高。“他做的跟你猜的一点关系都没有。亚瑟是……他  
曾经是最棒的，在他的职位上。”伊姆斯顿住了，然后深深地吸了一口气，看着他们。“你们有没有听过梦境共享？”

“梦境……共享？”海伦重复。

伊姆斯点了点头。“这是一项高度机密的军事技术。它容许我们在做清醒梦时进入别人的大脑。我们就是这样相遇的——联合军演，在梦里。”

“可这是……不可能的，”海伦难以置信地低语道。

“那为什么亚瑟会变成犯罪分子？”米高问。

“因为他想要脱身。所有人都想。”伊姆斯说。“在数不清的军演里我们一次又一次地将对方杀死，我们甚至都不知道对方是真实存在的，一直以为我们杀的只是大脑投射出来的人物。”伊姆斯神情痛苦地摇了摇头。“而我可以告诉你，在梦里死去和在现实里一样痛苦。”

有人倒吸一口气，诺拉飞快地捂住了自己的嘴。

“等我们逃出来，对于我们这种拥有特殊技能的人，只有一条路可以走。我们……没错，我们……”伊姆斯注视着米高那双瞪大了的眼睛，说。“我们为大财团工作，从别人的大脑里盗取资料。没错，我们是盗窃，可我们没有做过你想象中的那些事。”

“这听起来比抢劫银行还要可怕，”米高坐直了身，看着伊姆斯的眼神里满是戒备。“我怎么知道你现在不是正从我的脑袋里偷东西？”

“呃，首先你必须要进入睡眠。”伊姆斯解释道。“而且我需要一台造梦仪，我现在根本没有。”

伊姆斯看了看大家，没有人相信他。

“听着，我们的工作也不全都这么卑劣的，”伊姆斯有点恼了。“有时我们也会做好事。我们会进入梦里去唤醒昏迷了数年的病人；我们会去调查你的配偶是不是对你不忠。还有……有时我们会去修补父子之间的关系。”

“亚瑟的工作做得很好，”他说。“他很照顾他的团队成员，确保没有人受伤，必要时他甚至会为他们挡子弹。这就是你们应当记住的亚瑟，而不是瞎猜他都做了什么违法勾当。”

伊姆斯自认是个狂妄任性的人；他是做了一些坏事，可他从来都没有找借口为自己开脱因为这一切对他来说都无关紧要。可是在这里，在这个亚瑟长大的家，这个光明透亮的饭厅里，他只能直面自己的罪。

“我们是盗梦者，”伊姆斯最后这样说。“在这个行业里，我们是最顶尖的。犯罪也实属无奈。”

海伦无言地离了席。米高抱着臂看着自己的脚，眉头紧锁。诺拉什么都没有说，径直上楼去找孩子们。

他们都累了。无论对谁来说，这一天都太过漫长。

===

离他最初开始这历时漫长且阻难重重的旅程已经有一年多了。这一年多他把全身心都投入寻找亚瑟的家人中，所以现在对于这个潦草的结尾感觉有点难以接受。他突然慌了，不知道接下来的人生该如何消磨。

 

他会告辞。离开这里之后也许会去买醉直到断片。然后他会去找郁瑟福，看看有什么配方能给他一场充足的无梦睡眠。他也可能会去拜访柯布，让他知道没有他那该死的帮助自己也能成功。或许柯布会良心发现，愿意过来探望一下亚瑟的母亲。

诺拉带孩子们下了楼，告诉米高他们是时候回家了。气氛在这对夫妻无声的拉扯战中变得很紧张。

他们还是对自己有所惧怕，伊姆斯心想。他们也确实应该感到担心——他们是在担心孩子们的安危而不是自身。

“你说的对，我们是该走了，”米高边说边站了起来。“妈？”他的声音带着一点不知所措，直直地盯着伊姆斯。

“不用担心我，”海伦对他们挥了挥手，说。她的双眼布满血丝，声音沙哑，可还是在孙子面前摆出一张笑脸。她亲了亲孩子们，然后依次抱了米高和诺拉。“你们好好保重。”

“但……”

“没事的。”

海伦说这句话的语气让伊姆斯想起了亚瑟那句“你敢动一根手指头我就立马开枪射你膝盖。”伊姆斯没忍住，发出了小小的笑声。海伦转过头看他，笑容里增添了一丝疑问，但眼神柔软。

米高看了看他们。“那好吧，”他终于还是妥协了。“明天早上我会给您打电话的。”

伊姆斯主动提出去收拾碗碟，不去打扰这家人互相道别，承诺明日再见。过了一会米高的车渐渐远去，海伦站到了伊姆斯身边，他把干净的碟子递给她。

此刻她脸上的皱纹变得更加显眼；她的背驼了下来，跟早上伊姆斯初次见到的她判若两人。而她的双眼，那对和亚瑟一样闪闪发光的明亮双眼，也终于暗了下来。

“亚瑟的朋友一直都不多。”

伊姆斯用余光看到她正出神地望着窗外。他看得出海伦的脑里正回放着关于亚瑟的片段。他比一般人更懂察言观色，这还真是多得他的工作。

“可是他仅有的那些朋友都非常爱他，”她转过头看着伊姆斯。“某些朋友一味地想要保护他，比方说米高。有些则是无比地忠诚。我还……我们还没有跟你说过席拉，对吧？”

伊姆斯摇了摇头。除了知道席拉是亚瑟姐姐的名字，其他一概不知。

海伦点点头。“有次席拉带男朋友回家，告诉我们那个人就是她此生挚爱了。可是当她男朋友见到亚瑟，他称呼亚瑟为……唉，总之是很过分的用词。她无法容忍，当天就跟这个男生分了手。我看到亚瑟去安慰躲在后院哭的她。但她只是笑着摇摇头，告诉亚瑟永远别听信别人的谗言，没人有资格说他能或不能做什么。”

伊姆斯摇了摇头——这世上没有什么是亚瑟做不到的。就连失重状态都没能阻挠亚瑟“穿越”他们。

 

“告诉我，伊姆斯先生，”海伦把脸正对着他。

“哦，您叫我查尔斯就好，”伊姆斯说。要亚瑟的母亲用姓来称呼他感觉太不对劲了。

“好的，”海伦同意。“那么告诉我，查尔斯。你是……你曾经是亚瑟的爱人吗？”

这个问题让他措手不及，他没能控制住脸上的惊讶。

“哦，抱歉，我只是以为……”她看着他，好像在他的眼里搜寻着什么。“因为每次说到他的时候你的语气都……他从来没有跟我们提过他的性向，不过我猜他应该有跟席拉说过。我是他妈妈啊，母子连心，即便他试图隐瞒可我知道的。”

伊姆斯不知道该从何作答。答案是再明显不过的‘不’，可这个字解释不了他们的关系：没有哪个‘普通朋友’ 会因为亚瑟一个电话就推掉酬劳丰厚的工作还冒着随时被人抓去换赏金的风险，接受了另一份工作；没有哪个‘普通朋友’会因为他听说亚瑟遇上麻烦脱不了身，匆忙地跳上一架飞机跨越大半个地球；而更重要的是，没有哪个‘普通朋友’会把自己图腾的备份存进瑞士银行的保险柜里，把唯一的钥匙交给亚瑟。

 

所以他把真相告诉了海伦。

“我也很希望我是，”伊姆斯的声音变得破碎，笑容惨淡，“可是我没有把握住机会。而现在，一切都已太晚。”

===

有次他们在西班牙工作，过程苦难重重让人沮丧万分；这不能说是亚瑟的代表作，就算是只剩半个大脑的人也能看出有场灾难正伺机而动。伊姆斯不知道为什么亚瑟要接下这趟工作。或许是还人情或者是还债吧。可他也不在乎。他不在乎酬劳有多微薄，也不在乎那个混蛋盗取者有多傲慢——亚瑟开口，他就来。

如大家所料，工作‘顺理成章’地走向了失败。队员们在漫天的子弹下各自逃命，然后大家都失散了，只有伊姆斯留下来帮亚瑟收烂摊子。他们俩偷了辆车，驶往乡下，躲到一个废弃谷仓的阁楼里，远远地离开那些窥探的眼睛和杀手。

伊姆斯早就该察觉到他们能这样轻而易举地逃掉有多么不对劲。但直到他们看到云层变黑，听到远处传来雷鸣才反应过来：他们陷入了另一个困境里。他们没来得及把造梦仪抢回来，偷来的车也已经没了油。狂风呼啸着为即将到来的风暴造势，威胁着要把谷仓的屋顶掀掉。衣服紧紧地贴住他们的背，寒冷、疲惫和饥饿排山倒海地涌来。在混杂着干草、鸡饲料还有泥土味道的空气里，他们蜷缩着躺在一起，神志不清地向对方低诉着安慰的话语，试图驱走这场秋雨所带来的寒冷。他们克服了过低的体温问题，熬过了那个夜。两天后他们逃离了那座城市。

此后他们再没提过那个夜晚。

===

“我该告辞了，”他们把最后一个碟子洗干净后伊姆斯说。“时候不早了。”

他用海伦递过来的茶巾擦了擦手，还回去的时候小声地道了谢。走出房子的时候伊姆斯试图回忆起离这最近的酒店该怎么走。或许那里会有间像样的酒吧，来点威士忌应该无伤大雅。他扣好外套的扣子然后海伦轻轻地叫他的名字。

“不如今晚你就留在这过夜吧？”海伦看着他，头微微地侧着，小心翼翼地说。“我知道你奔波了一路，需要找个地方好好休息。”

没错。他没有放过任何一条能把他带到亚瑟家人面前的线索。找到后，他毫不犹豫地跳上了第一班前往芝加哥的飞机，下机后就马不停蹄地召了计程车到这里来，仅剩的理智告诉他应该把行李寄存在飞机场的锁柜里，压根没想到订酒店。

他吞了一下口水。“我……不了，我不想给您添麻烦，”他语气真诚。

“请留下来吧，”她拉起伊姆斯的手，用双手紧握住。“留下来吧，查尔斯。我坚持。”

这是个邀请，可是她声音里的强硬出卖了她。她眼神惶恐地请求他留下。她不想独自一人而伊姆斯很明白这是什么感觉。亚瑟刚离世的那几个月他一直都有这种感觉，而且至今仍未消散。

她的脸上淌满了泪，伊姆斯不知道在她眼里自己是否也是这样神情凄凉。

“好的，”他心软了。

他可以留下来的。不过是一晚而已，没什么大不了的。

他不过是累了。非常，非常地累。

 

 

===

火。

放目望去四周都是火。一个大爆炸将他惯倒在地。

他看见一具尸体被火光淹没。他试图去够它，可是滚滚浓烟和熊熊烈火夺走了一切可能性。

一阵灼人的热浪扑面而来，火舌腾空而起，酝酿着下一场爆炸。伊姆斯被困在了舞动着的亮橙色火光里，不知所措。

全世界只剩燃烧，燃烧，燃烧……

他伴着哽在喉里的哭泣醒来，把被子扔下了床。他喘着粗气坐起来，止不住地发抖。他看了看这间陌生房间：陌生的光从吊窗倾泻而入；亚瑟家乡的夜虫在窗外发出陌生的鸣。

说不定这也只是一个梦吧。

他摸到了他的图腾，这是他在这陌生的地方里唯一熟悉的东西。他的手指抚过被磨平了的边缘，摸索到了他在图腾正中间刻下的粗糙记号。当他如释重担地发现这是现实世界，他的心猛烈地缩了一下。

因为在这个现实世界里，亚瑟已经死去。

这是一段时久且痛苦的旅程。他以为他可以学会如何藏住自己的痛，可是要藏就意味着痛还没有消散，不是吗？

他把图腾紧紧地抵住胸口。打从他们把俯卧在地的亚瑟留在安全房那天起，这是第一次。伊姆斯第一次允许自己心痛欲绝。

===

第二天早上海伦为他做了吐司、鸡蛋和咖啡，在餐桌上轻声跟他道早安。伊姆斯仍能看出她脸上干涸的泪痕——昭示着她像他一样哭了一整晚。不过一夜而已，她看起来像老了十岁。

“你今天好吗？”海伦声音嘶哑地问。

伊姆斯用尽全力挤出笑脸。“我很好，劳您费心了，”他附上恰到好处的恭维和让人安心的笑容，他知道自己的回答很有说服力，对他这样的伪装者来说这不过是小菜一碟。但是海伦的眼神充满了同情，他知道她识破了自己的谎。

“我真的很难接受这件事，”她说。“我能想象到席拉会有多难过。”

或许用‘崩溃’来形容会更为恰当。

“但是，”她继续道，“基于亚瑟一直离家在外，这对我们的生活其实并没造成来多大改变。这些年他几乎没有回来过，仅有的那几次也时隔甚远。”

伊姆斯知道的：亚瑟几乎全年无休地工作，而且年中的一大半都在跟伊姆斯共事；他知道亚瑟在美国有两套安全房但是几乎没有住过，不知道哪栋房子能让亚瑟称之为‘家’。他猜自亚瑟离家后，自己一年里见到的亚瑟应该比海伦几年加起来的都要多。

这就是为什么对他们来说变化不大了。对海伦、米高、诺拉，还有对跟亚瑟一样离家在外的席拉来说。

可是对于伊姆斯来说，他的世界会天翻地覆。他的世界已经天翻地覆。

他急需去外面呼吸新鲜空气。他觉得恶心，喉咙在渐渐闭合他快窒息了。他含糊地说了句抱歉然后奔向后院，只留下椅子擦过地板发出巨大声响。

===

一小时后海伦来找他，他正一根接一根地抽着烟，失神地盯着修剪整齐的草坪。海伦已经非常好心地给他提供了一个落脚点，但是老实说，他这样打扰一个承受着丧子之痛的母亲是不对的。他的母亲可没教过他做这样失礼的事。

“之前的事我很抱歉，”他语气懊恼。“感谢您的招待。我已经打搅了您太久，是时候该告辞了。”

他以为她会挽留，他希望她会挽留。可她只是默许似的点了点头，跟着他往前门走。他回头看了看，不确定地问“你会没事的对吗？”

她微笑着轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“你不需要担心我。家里还有很多事等着我去处理，在米高来之前这能让我分散一下注意力了。我想我们得忙上一段时间了，我会挺住的。”

他们走出了屋子，伊姆斯不想离开但他也不知道该如何开口。他应该说他会再致电吗？也许等她们找到亚瑟那些非法不动产之后再来拜访?但他不觉得海伦会想再见到他。毕竟他还是个罪犯，一个人人得以诛之的罪犯。

一片叶子落下，海伦抬头望向屋檐的沟槽。水雾蒙上了她的双眼，她的表情透出留恋。

“你知道吗，”她说，“亚瑟最后一次回家也是在这个季节。他是个好孩子，总是帮我做家务，特别是那些我自己做不了的。我还记得他爬到屋顶上去清理檐槽，没有做完之前连休息一下都不肯。我只好把晚饭送上去给他。”

海伦沉浸在回忆里，宠爱地摇了摇头。伊姆斯也仿佛看到了那一根筋的固执的前哨。

伊姆斯不知道为什么他会这么说，或许是因为一位渴望儿子归来的母亲话语里透出的悲伤吧。也许昨天他还能漠不关心地留下她黯然神伤，可是就这么一夜，她就仿佛老了十年。尽管她故作坚强可他知道她的内心已经分崩离析。

“你想要个帮手吗？”伊姆斯试探性地问。“离我需要离开还有段时间。”

伊姆斯撒谎了，他根本没有别的地方要去，他甚至都没有定机票。他没有酒店可以回，没有行李要收拾。除了去他能找到的最近的酒吧里把自己喝茫然后去第一间他看到的小旅馆里昏睡过去外，他没有任何行程安排。他找到了亚瑟的家人，他已经完成他强加给自己的任务了。

海伦神色惊讶地看着他，眼里的欣喜一览无遗，“好，好。这样就再好不过了。”

原来如此，伊姆斯恍然大悟。原来她一直觉得在添麻烦的人是她，是她渴望得到这个比她还要了解自己儿子的男人的陪伴。他从她的眼里看出了她有多孤独，如果他有胆量去看镜子，他知道会有张一样悲伤的脸映在视线里。也许她讲这个故事给他听就是因为需要他、想要把他留下。这没什么，他承认其实自己也需要她。

当晚，海伦准备了丰盛的晚餐带上去给在屋顶捣弄了一整天的伊姆斯。海伦打开了那个亚瑟藏着枪支的酒柜然后和伊姆斯对饮到失去意识。

伊姆斯承认，这比他独酌要好太多。

===

海伦是一个非常有震慑力、让人无法轻易拒绝的女人。如果伊姆斯早一些意识到这点，那么，面对距离她第一次留他已经过去半年而他仍留在芝加哥这一事实他就不会感到这样惊讶。可他不知道，所以也不清楚究竟是什么让自己同意留下。这倒是解释了为什么亚瑟能成为一个如此细致谨慎的出色前哨。

他不由自主地深深着了迷。

===

对刚开始的那几个星期伊姆斯已经记不太清了。那时他把大多数的白天用来睡觉，晚上用来买醉。他行动迟缓、总是半梦半醒，感觉就像自己身处海底。有时海伦想让他振作一点，就会让他做些例如扫叶子、打理花园的简单家务，好让他晒一晒太阳。绝大多数时间她都会让他一个人呆着，大概她也需要一些空间去处理自己的悲伤吧。

他记得最清的就是早餐。晚上他总是躲在她看不到的地方喝酒，但不知为何她还是发现了——无论他何时东倒西歪地晃进厨房，海伦都做好了鸡蛋、吐司等着他。有次他神经大条地问她为什么不做些别的，比方说煎饼、香肠。

她僵了好一会。“这是亚瑟还住在这里时习惯的口味，”她终于开口，“他不肯吃别的东西。他是最后一个离家的孩子，太习惯每天早上做这些给他，已经想不起来其实可以煮别的。”

突然，亚瑟坐在这个厨房里吃着跟他一样的食物的情景跑进了伊姆斯的脑袋。这画面将他震醒，仿佛电流窜遍全身。他意识到他在这里呆了好久，住亚瑟妈妈的房子，吃亚瑟妈妈的食物，而且终日萎靡不振。

他觉得自己就像是个顶替了别人家儿子的冒牌货——还把戏给演砸了。尽管他扮演过成千上万次不同的角色：好人、坏人，朋友、敌人……但他从来都没想过他会有扮演亚瑟的一天。

他的胃在翻滚。

“我……我很抱歉，”他说。他想要解释，告诉她自己并非故意赖着不走、徒添她的负担。

但她只是微笑着握住了他的手，“分享悲伤痛苦会减半，共享喜悦快乐会翻倍。”她温柔地将他拉近，让他把头靠在自己肩上。“我多希望亚瑟能把你带回家介绍给我们。但我很高兴终于还是见到你了。”

伊姆斯满怀感激地投入这个女人的怀抱。这才意识到原来脸颊上的湿润感源自自己的双眼。

这之后，伊姆斯开始变回了原来的样子，至少是变回了个人样。他开始帮忙做一些家务活，比方说帮海伦去采购食物什么的。他陆陆续续地跟镇上的人交起了朋友：总是知道谁家孩子闯祸了、把握最新绯闻动态的屠夫；总是在便利店外流离，求他帮忙买香烟的少年们（“以后一天不许超过一包，这是个坏习惯！”他训斥道。）；还有和她年轻侄女一起经营花店的老太太，他每天都会去那里买上一束新鲜雏菊。

每当他想离开，海伦总有新的“工作”需要他帮忙——粉刷围墙、更换腐朽的木栏、修补屋顶又或者是整修地下室……他没有拒绝的勇气，他知道这会让她分外地想念亚瑟，因为这些事曾经都是亚瑟帮她做的。很有可能她只是在找借口把他留下。但事实是，暗地里他为自己有可以留下的借口而窃喜。他向她保证自己哪儿也不会去，至少短时间内不会离开。

===

伊姆斯开始在房子里乱逛。

出于对海伦隐私的尊重，他一直在压抑着这样做的冲动。可他在这呆了这么久，已经控制不住寻找亚瑟房间的欲望了。他寻遍了客房旁的房间，一无所获。而一楼只有海伦的卧室。好奇心占了上风，他迫切地想要找到。

然后他就找到了。

在二楼走廊尽头的天花板，那里吊着一小截绳子。伊姆斯找了根棍子（这棍子就放在旁边，应该是故意的）来勾下它。当绳子离他只有一臂之距，他往下扯了扯。然后通往阁楼的伸缩梯被放了下来。

“啊，多么令人愉快的惊喜，”伊姆斯一边自言自语一边爬上梯子。

他其实有点满怀期待——这是整栋房子里他唯一还没探索过的地方。他知道他能在这找到亚瑟余剩的过往。可当真的身处其中，他还是不能免俗地觉得震惊不已：老旧电影海报、一摞一摞的书、外形古怪的挂饰还有一张言行录；书桌非常非常地旧，上面放着一台过时的奔腾三代台式电脑。

伊姆斯每一步都走得小心翼翼，尽量不让自己碰到被亚瑟胡乱扔在房间四处的东西。亚瑟并不是个邋遢的人，伊姆斯万万想不到他的房间会乱成这样。

伊姆斯翻看着亚瑟的东西，这是他第一次真正地去了解这个男人的点点滴滴，那些共事时不能跟对方分享的事迹。旧照片、孩童时期的图画本、橄榄球队的奖杯（‘果然啊’，伊姆斯酸溜溜地想），还有合唱队的合照（这倒是挺出奇的）。他现在正翻看亚瑟以前的作业本（居然保存得这么好），看着亚瑟的作文（就连他字里行间都渗透着一股温文尔雅的气质）。他读亚瑟去动物农场的观后感，观察他的字迹是如何慢慢变化，脸上堆满了宠溺的笑。然后海伦的头从地板的洞口里探了出来。

“哦，看来你终于找到了。我还一直等着你开口问呢。”离亚瑟的死已经过了很久，他们之间的氛围不再那样沉重，她的眼里只剩对伊姆斯的喜爱。但每次他们提及亚瑟，她的眼里就会透出一丝悲伤。

“他的作文也太烂了吧。”伊姆斯兴高采烈地举着亚瑟的一本练习册，海伦如他所料地笑了。

“他作文一半的构思来自米高，另一半来自席拉。他所做的就是把它们凑在一起交上去。他自己都觉得狗屁不通。”

“狗屁不通。”伊姆斯笑了。

“我想他应该是比较喜欢历史和政治。“

伊姆斯迫不及待地拿起另一本练习册，这次是社会学的作业本。海伦在房间里踱着步参观，仿佛跟伊姆斯一样是第一次进这房间。他们就这样静静地呆着，一点也不觉得尴尬。

海伦离开前带着询问的眼神转过身来，“你想不想离开客房搬到这住？”她问。

然后伊姆斯再也没有睡过客房。

===

离感恩节还有几天的时候席拉回来了。海伦外出的时候伊姆斯接过几次她的电话。她很亲切：三分关心，七分八卦。有次她居然问他有没有在打飞机的时候想着亚瑟。当然有了！但他才不要告诉她。

她回家后的第一个星期天，米高全家过来吃早午饭。孩子们不停地尖叫（很显然她是他们最爱的小姑），米高和诺拉则是紧紧地拥抱她。

他们的话题无可避免地聚焦在亚瑟身上。而席拉，这个八卦的女人，一直打听他们惊险刺激的犯罪生涯。伊姆斯只好用些边角料来满足她：有次他们为了躲避政府的通缉不得不加入马戏团。在说到亚瑟要通过心算同时‘穿越’所有人的那次任务，大家的眼睛都瞪得滚圆。

“不是吧？”米高怀疑道。“你知道吗，从初中开始亚瑟的算术就差得一塌糊涂了。暑假时我们还不得不给他请了个家教。”

“我记得这个！”席拉兴奋地大叫。“他还坚持他的家教一定要是大学理科生，因为他信不过我们。”

“就是那个家伙吗？”诺拉说。“叫什么名字来着？德瑞克？还是达文？就是库帕先生的儿子，物理专业的？”

“哦，是个很英俊的小伙子，”海伦对伊姆斯说。“接下来的那个学期亚瑟拿了全优。”

“是吗？”伊姆斯笑道。

“科科高分。”米高宠溺地摇了摇头。“我老是在想也许亚瑟就是从那个时候开始——我的意思是……”他停了下来，跟海伦对望了一眼然后看向伊姆斯。

“噢，不要紧的。这也不是什么新鲜事了，”伊姆斯立马明白了米高的意思。“至少我们这些了解他的人都知道。”

“我们都知道，”海伦说。“至少有点猜测吧。但他从没正正经经地跟我们谈过。我想这就是所谓‘母亲的直觉’吧。再说了，他从来都没有带过女孩回家给我们看。”

伊姆斯察觉到了她声音里的悲伤。“基于我们的职业，我不觉得亚瑟会带任何人回家。”他开脱道。

“可你就来了，”米高一针见血。

“没错，”伊姆斯说。“可我是自己找上门的。”

“好吧，其实我早就知道了，”席拉突然插话。“好像是从……高中开始吧。”

“然后你一直都没打算告诉我们？”

“怎么知道的？”

“高中的时候我看到他体育馆后面跟柯瑞·斯科特接吻！”米高和诺拉双双倒吸一口气，这让伊姆斯更好奇了。

“就是球队里那个很受欢迎的四分卫吗？”海伦疑问道。

啊，原来如此。

席拉急忙挨身过来，像是在传播新鲜热辣的八卦。“我甚至还企图跟踪亚瑟想看看他们是不是真的在谈地下情。可是不知道是他们太能保密还是因为这只是一时兴起，反正那之后我再也没看过他们一起。”

伊姆斯禁不住想这是否就是亚瑟的初吻；他们在那之后有再偷会过吗？他们除了接吻外还有没有做别的？一阵苦涩的嫉妒猛地袭击了伊姆斯，他倍感嫉妒因为这些东西他永远都无法得到。

他们在饭桌上说着亚瑟幼儿时期的傻事，伊姆斯跟着大家一起哈哈大笑，没人知道失落感不停地在他心里膨胀滋长。

===

无论是梦里梦外,要成为一个窃贼,有些技能是必不可少的,比方说解锁。而伊姆斯不单单是个窃贼，他还是个非常出色的窃贼。所有出色的窃贼都知道去哪找值得花力气解的锁。

其实在床下找到这暗格并不出乎他意料。其实他是为了找暗格才把床给推开的。他在一块松动的地板下找到了一个上了锁的小盒子然后轻而易举地把锁给解开了。很显然亚瑟并没料到会有这么一个善于开锁的八卦窃贼找到它。

伊姆斯粗略地扫了一眼盒子里的东西，盒子里什么都有，从平平无奇到耐人寻味的小玩意。旧信件、相片、一颗看起来像是从枪伤里挖出来的略略变形了的子弹、被卷着收在各种小小的手工艺作品（发什么神经？）里的各国货币；还有，令他倍感惊讶的，亚瑟的旧军牌。哈，他可不知道这个恬淡寡欲的前哨原来还这么多愁善感。

正当伊姆斯准备合上盖子把这盒子拿去给海伦看的时候，他看到了——就在那儿，在这老旧木盒的角落里，藏着个看起来相当熟悉、让他的心微微一颤的小物件。他又惊又喜。

是亚瑟的后备图腾。

他本能地呆住了，做他们这行的大概都会是这个反应。可现在一切都无关紧要了，不是吗？亚瑟已经不在了，这个图腾已经从救命工具变成了小摆设。他的左手停在了这颗红色骰子的上方，下不去手；右手探进牛仔裤的口袋里，他自己的图腾就在那。

会是什么感觉呢，他禁不住想：去触摸，去感受亚瑟的图腾；去感知它那独特的形状、重量还有质地——去感受亚瑟所感受的真实。

可这就是感觉不对劲，要去碰触亚瑟的图腾无异于要他违背自己的核心信仰。他只好从亚瑟的抽屉里取出一条叠得整整齐齐的手帕然后反复折叠。因此，当他终于隔着手帕去拿亚瑟的骰子时，他连骰子的形状都无法分辨。他小心翼翼地用一条更大的手帕将骰子包好，然后收进自己松垮牛仔裤的裤袋里。

他把盖子盖好，调整好呼吸，下楼去给海伦看他新发现的宝物。

===

“噢，”海伦从盒子里拿起一张旧照片，轻呼道。她的双眼蒙上了一层水雾，手指温柔地抚摩着退色的边角。不难看出照片上的女人是谁。年老一些，可美丽依旧。棱角分明的下巴，带着酒窝的脸颊。她跟亚瑟长得很像，跟海伦更是宛若双生。然后，然后是那双眼睛，那双美丽的棕色眼睛：锐利机警而又风情万种。

“我还以为我弄丢了呢，”海伦说。“我完全不知道亚瑟收着它。这是我们为她举行葬礼时用的照片。亚瑟最喜欢这张。”

她站起身，走向放满了相册的书架。那里的照片他已经看了个七七八八，尤其喜欢那些亚瑟缺了门牙，又或者是亚瑟抱着颗比自己的头还要大的橄榄球的照片。看到留着及肩长发的亚瑟时他笑得尿都快出来了。

但是海伦现在拿出来的相册要更重和旧一些。里面都是些老照片，那时候的米高还是个幼童。她不停地翻着，找到了上面明显缺了一张照片的那页。从上面的棕色污渍看来，这照片应该是这几年才被取出来的。海伦把照片放进去，照片完美地契合了空缺。

“其实他不需要偷偷藏起来的，”海伦难过地说。“如果他开口问，我会给他的。”

“亚瑟习惯对一切都闭口不谈，”伊姆斯只能这样开解。

海伦又翻了几页然后停下来看着一张照片：她抱着一个新生儿，席拉摇着摇篮，里面是还十分年幼的米高。

那天他们花了整个下午来看老照片，海伦回忆往事而伊姆斯体贴地陪伴在旁。

===

圣诞节，伊姆斯想，对那些失去了亲人的家庭来说，这无疑是把伤口再次揭开。

今年他不用再因为有工作在身而在酒店又或者枪林弹雨下度过圣诞。这是长久以来的第一次。他从没有为圣诞节铺排过计划，圣诞节是他们的工作高峰期。伊姆斯突然意识到，对他而言，这是多年来第一个没有亚瑟在身边的圣诞节。

倒也不是他们有多轻视圣诞节，只是他们一直都试图去忘记节假日有多美妙。同行和客户们在圣诞节都会变得异常地狂躁(大概是因为他们自己的圣诞节也已经毁于一旦)。对伊姆斯来说，他已经习惯了突然在机场看到假日装饰。然后他会转过身问亚瑟“圣诞节是哪天？”而亚瑟，他会意兴阑珊地回句“三天前”或者“明天”，眼神里尽是对伊姆斯这个蠢问题的不屑。伊姆斯会回一声轻笑。就是这样。

但是对亚瑟的家人来说，亚瑟的缺席并没有给圣诞节带来什么太大的改变。没错，那阵失去了家人的悲伤的确还笼罩着他们，但节还是要过的。零食照样做，装饰照样挂，圣歌照样颂。仿佛亚瑟从来都没有在圣诞时节存在过。

那是因为每年圣诞节他都跟你在一起啊，你这个白痴。

他也不知道自己应该感到欣慰抑或更难过。也许亚瑟用心良苦，为了以防哪天自己真的不在了，家人也不会在佳节时分倍感思念才这样做的吧。

“接着！”席拉喊了伊姆斯的名字然后抛过来一包软趴趴的东西。伊姆斯带着惊讶接住了它。这是一份给他的礼物，圣诞礼物。

就像他是这个家的一份子。

“我……”他觉得喉咙哽住了，只能拼命地把眼睛里的灼热感眨走。他清了清嗓子，然后又开了口。“谢谢，”他真诚地对席拉说。

“来啊，别客气，快打开。”席拉一脸笑意地指了指礼物。

他两三下就撕开了包装，十分愉快地看到了一件又厚又丑的毛衣——五颜六色的图案怪异地堆在一起，一朵歪歪扭扭的雪花横在正中间。他爱惨了这份礼物。

“丑了吧唧的毛衣，她从一个专门卖奇怪毛衣的网站上买的。”米高说。“她的节日特献。”

这就对了，怪不得每个人都拿着一件。就连孩子们都有。

“亚瑟也收到过吗？”伊姆斯好奇道，回想着亚瑟那一套套的高级订制西装。

“当然了。不过他有点特别，”席拉的眼睛闪闪发亮。“他那件是最丑的。”然后大家都笑了。

“他有送过你什么吗？”海伦轻声问。

毛都没有，伊姆斯想道。他们连圣诞节是什么时候都不记得，更别提买礼物了。哦，对了，除了—  
—“有次他帮我挡了一颗子弹。”

他们的脸上混合着诧异和恐惧，然后伊姆斯不可自抑地笑了出来。很快，大家都笑了起来。如果他们觉得伊姆斯只是开了一个玩笑，他又何必要去澄清呢？

===

二月的某一天，伊姆斯在机缘巧合下找到了这个东西。

那是很普通的一天。伊姆斯正在他的房间里（没错，他就是这样厚脸皮地把亚瑟的房间称为他的房间，但他没有动过亚瑟的遗物）百无聊赖，跟前放着一套油彩和空白的画布——他最近重新拾起了画笔。他已渐渐地爱上了这个生活节奏缓慢的小镇。他喜欢画人像，有时会拜托人们让他画下他们工作时候的样子。有时他会在咖啡店里坐一整天，临摹陌生的过路人（他特别喜欢把经过他窗前五秒钟的路人样子印在脑袋里）。

那个时候他正在亚瑟的桌子里翻箱倒柜地想要找一支能用的笔，然后他看到了那个东西。亚瑟没有刻意把它藏起来，只在让它倚着远离杂物的抽屉壁，看样子应该是习惯了时不时地去摸或是把玩它。

伊姆斯小心翼翼地把它拿了出来，举到眼前。记忆的闸门被打开，一段段回忆争先抢后，倾巢而出。

===

那是他第一次在梦里遇到亚瑟。

“干！你的意思是，你不是我们杀了一天的投射人物中的一员？”

伊姆斯身心俱疲，他从来没有听过这样扯的狗屁话。今天的任务特别费力，他们要把企图侵占他们营地的投射人物给击退。可是一天下来他们一个接一个地被一个找不到的狙击手给击落。当第四个战友在他眼皮子底下被射中，伊姆斯决心亲手揪出这个该死的混球。

问题是，他以为会遇到另一个无脑杀手，就像他们之前遇到的每一个投射人物。可他竟然被引进了一场让人恼火的猫鼠游戏中。他被引进一栋有数十年楼龄的大厦，被大堂里的彭罗斯楼梯[译注：不可能建筑]和麦比乌斯环弄得晕头转向。都他妈的见鬼去吧！他愿意用一条右手臂换取一个火箭筒来把这该死的大厦炸成碎片。

事态走向越发地离奇，尤其是当他找到那个站在大厅中间（谁他妈还记得跑到了哪层楼）松松垮垮地提着一把M39的男人。那男人的手半举着，犹豫着，不知道是在打量周遭环境还是在打量他。

伊姆斯把他的来福枪对准这龟孙子的心脏。

“我不是个投射人物，”男人带着字正腔圆的美国腔开口了。“我是在参加军事演习，就跟你一样。”

“那你怎么知道我不是个来取你命的投射人物？”伊姆斯没有放下戒心。“你怎么知道你就这样出来投降我不会一枪毙了你？”

“我愿意冒这个险，”男人平静地回答。

好一会儿伊姆斯就这样怒视着这个男人，然后他吐出了一句咒骂，放下了他的来福枪。“去他妈的，”他说。他也许会为此后悔，不过……反正他们的任务从一开始就搞砸了。他迅速地检查了一下周遭环境，然后对那个男人指了指旁边的房间。

“好了，”一进到房间伊姆斯就说。“所以你不是投射人物，但外面那些龟孙子都是？”

男人点了点头，戒备地看着伊姆斯。

“那你们攻击我们是他妈的为什么啊？！”伊姆斯不禁怒吼。

“这是我的任务，”男人解释道。“这是我的梦。我的任务就是引反政府军队——投射人物去杀民兵，也就是你。然后我再充当黄雀在后的角色。”

“行了行了，这一段我已经知道了，”伊姆斯不耐烦地打断他。

“……任务完成之后我会拉响空袭警报。可我发现你们一直都在反抗，所以我得采取行动。没人跟我说过你们是真人。”

伊姆斯用脏兮兮的手抓了抓脸。“太他妈操蛋了。”

“可不是嘛，”男人不忿道。

“所以你是……怎么说来着……筑梦师？这些都是你筑造的吗？”

男人扯了扯嘴角。“不，我只是做梦的人，筑梦师另有其人。哦，不过这栋楼不一样。这是我自己加的。”伊姆斯一副糊里糊涂的样子，假装自己没有察觉到男人在说这句话时语气里的自豪。然后他顿住了，“等等，你的意思是，你完全不知道这是怎么一回事？”

“我他妈知道就有鬼了！他们就这么把我们扯进来然后我们就傻逼似的杀投射人物。”

这下轮到了这个男人开始轻声咒骂，伊姆斯知道他要骂上好一阵子了所以迅速发了个“撤退，这是个突击任务。”给他的指挥官。他从口袋里拿出他“梦”出来的香烟，男人挑起了眉毛看他。这是伊姆斯第一次在梦里造非军用物品。他有小小的自豪感。

他把烟递给那男人。“我叫伊姆斯，”他自我介绍道。

“亚瑟，”男人回道，然后抽出了一根烟。

“这可真是……太他妈的荒谬了。”

“荒谬至极，”亚瑟苦笑道。

这就是一切的开端。自那以后，他们总是在梦里寻找对方的身影。他们偶尔会相遇，但绝大多数时候都没有。在某次异常混乱的任务里，伊姆斯的任务是抓住并拷问亚瑟。然后他向亚瑟说了他的计划。

“我要离开这鬼地方了，”伊姆斯假装随意地说。

“什么？！”

“我觉得我没办法再这样下去了。”

亚瑟点了点头，并没有觉得太意外，仿佛他自己也跟伊姆斯一样已经考虑了这个问题很久。“也许……”亚瑟的话开了个头就戛然而止。

伊姆斯疑惑地看着他，吞吞吐吐不像是亚瑟的作风。

亚瑟清了清喉咙，继续道。“也许……我觉得我们可以在外面碰个头。我的意思是，在现实生活里。”

伊姆斯想了一会儿。他也经常在想这件事——不知道在真实的世界里跟亚瑟会面会是怎么样的呢？他很想答应，非常非常地想。但是他早已铺排好了后路，亚瑟大概不会想追随他。所以他摇了摇头。

“我不认为这是个好主意，”伊姆斯说。“等我离开军队，我希望能抛开这一切。我……你不会想要掺和进来的。这就是我的想法。”

亚瑟的眼里的邪火一闪而过。“什么意思？”

“我的意思是，以后再没有查尔斯·伊姆斯这个人。我会销毁他的一切，然后以另一个身份活下去。”

“没人能就这样抛开自己的生活的，”亚瑟反对道。“你所学过的一切，你所经历过的一切……甚至包括这段炼狱一般的生活。正是因为它们才成就了此刻这个独一无二的你。”

“亲爱的，这是我所听过最窝心的话了，”伊姆斯挤眉弄眼地说。

亚瑟没有理他。“你觉得，要是没有这个新技术，我们这辈子有可能会相遇吗？好好想想吧，伊姆斯。”

“听我说，亚瑟。遇见你，是唯一让我觉得不悔此行的理由。”

几周后，造梦仪丢失的消息传到了伊姆斯所处的连队里。联合军演立即被取消。他们被送回了英国。在着陆的那一刻起，伊姆斯就开始为他的逃逸做准备。

等他终于逃出来，他做的第一件事就是把脖子上的军牌给扯下来然后扔到他第一个看到的垃圾桶。

他大步走开，甚至没有回头看一眼。

===

即使伊姆斯曾经试过被别人开胸破肚把心脏扯出来，那也绝对比不上他现在所遭受的痛苦的万分之一。伊姆斯蜷缩成一团，拳头里紧握着他的旧军牌直到这镶进了他掌心里的金属牌开始弯曲。“噢，亚瑟，”伊姆斯轻轻唤，声音和他的心一样支离破碎。“我的爱，你应该告诉我的。”

他细数着这些年他和亚瑟共度的时光，千千万万的问题涌上心头：亚瑟收着他的军牌多久了？他是在哪里找到的？为什么亚瑟什么都没说过？他为什么不说呢？

但那个像匕首一样在他心上来回肆虐的问题是：从什么时候开始的？

===

海伦花了好几天才把这故事从伊姆斯嘴里套出来。他这才从潮水一般的抑郁里脱身。然而当他对她全盘托出，她却只说了一句话。

“我的儿子怎么可能傻到不去爱你呢，查尔斯。”

他再次戴起了他的旧军牌，试图去感受它靠着自己心脏的重量。他知道这太多愁善感了，可这是他唯一能拥有的，跟亚瑟最紧密的关联。他不敢去想他和亚瑟错过了什么，一想就心如刀绞。

时间终究令一切伤口不药而愈。当春天再临，伊姆斯已经准备好踏上另一段令人怯步的旅程——寻找亚瑟不同化名下的安全房。只要为海伦、席拉、米高和他的家人安排好亚瑟的遗产，他就会再次投身盗梦行业。

亚瑟已经不在了，保护他们就成了伊姆斯的责任。

他正在他的房间里，把他能带走的东西都装到他初到时带来的粗呢包里。然后他听到了玻璃破碎的声音，接着是被遏制住的短促哭声。他立马抓过他的枪。他一直都把枪藏在床底，就是怕会遇到像现在这样的情况（他可不是个傻子。虽然他已经在这呆了超过半年，但他从来没有过侥幸心理。再怎么说他也还是个通缉犯）。

他尽他所能安静地溜下楼梯。他知道海伦正在厨房里做饭——她总是在给他做饭，仿佛这是她的天职。碎玻璃声还有可能是海伦不小心撞翻了什么发出的。可是这突如其来的哭泣伊姆斯听得太多了，他很明白这是什么，甚至不用想。他的心在急速坠落——他不自觉地认定终于有人找上他了。

他在大脑里过了一遍厨房里海伦有可能拿来当武器的东西：伊姆斯磨得锋利的刀、用来保持厨房门大开的沉重门顶；哦，如果用对了的话，就连那厚重的煎锅都能变成致命武器。

他把枪口指着前方，悄悄地靠近客厅通向厨房的走廊，在转角处往里看。但他却看到了他万万想不到会看到的场面——就连想象力在盗梦界里称霸的他都不敢想象的场面。

那一刻，在他眼里，宇宙万物都已不复存在，他焦点只对准了站在厨房里的那个人……

亚瑟。

海伦僵住了，双手捂住自己的嘴巴，肩膀不住地颤抖。而亚瑟就这样站在那，对自己造成的混乱感到不明就里。他的眼睛睁得滚圆，三天不分日夜的搜寻让他整个人看起来就跟疯子一样。伊姆斯从没看过他的头发留得这么长，刘海都盖到了眼睛。他穿着的T恤牛仔裤也早就该洗洗了。

他看上去一团糟，却跟伊姆斯回忆里的亚瑟不差分毫。

伊姆斯顺着背靠的墙滑坐在地，他努力想要站起来但他感觉到自己双膝发软。他把手探到裤袋里想要去找他的图腾。

啊，操！但好几个星期前他就没有随身携带它了！如果他无法证实这是现实世界，那这必定是梦境无疑，因为亚瑟在这。

随着一声巨大的哭喊声，海伦伸出手把她儿子揽进自己怀中，这冰封了一样的时刻也终于结束。她将亚瑟紧紧地按在自己的怀抱里，就算他们两个人都快要窒息了也不愿松手。

然后伊姆斯听到了他的声音：虚弱、悲伤、很显然已溃不成军。那个沉着冷静、井然有序、不可一世的前哨在他母亲的肩膀上哭得像个迷路的小孩。

“妈，”亚瑟的声音嘶哑又破碎。“妈，我失去他了。”

“噢，我的儿子，”海伦轻拍他的背，话语仿佛颂歌一样从她口中倾出。“我的儿，我的儿，我的儿……”

伊姆斯也不知道他看了他们多久。他不敢把视线从他们身上移开，唯恐一眨眼这景象就像雾一样化开。当他看着这位母亲跨过死亡与儿子重逢，看着这个落魄绝望的儿子投入这世上他唯一能回归的地方——他母亲的怀抱，伊姆斯的心脏在胸口里拧成一团。

“妈，”亚瑟口齿不清地嘟囔道。“我找不到他。我找不到。能做的我都做了，所有地方我都找过了，可这还是不行。我还不够好。妈，我不知道该怎么办。我不知道如果找不到他我该怎么办。妈，妈……”

“嘘，嘘，别哭了。你到家了，你到家了。我会帮你的。无论你需要什么，告诉妈。我会帮你的。别哭了。”

伊姆斯从来都没有看到过这样的亚瑟,这样悲伤,这样脆弱。

尽管伊姆斯的大脑不停地告诫他这一切都不是真的，可看到他这副样子，伊姆斯还是觉得心如刀割。这不可能是真的，亚瑟已经死了。再高仿的投射人物都冒充不了真实的他。可他的心背叛了他的大脑。看着那男人这副样子，他的胸口闷得仿佛有大石压下。伊姆斯感觉到身体里的气力一点一点地被抽离，然后他听到他的枪从手中滑落到地的响声。

这声音惊到了亚瑟，然后头一次，他抬头看向这里。他们的视线交汇，伊姆斯无法呼吸。

“伊姆斯，”亚瑟低声唤道。

这声音听起来微弱、疑惑、难以置信，更多的是对这一切都不是真的的恐惧。这跟从伊姆斯喉间发出的声音如出一辙，“亚瑟？”

一眨眼的功夫，亚瑟的神情从悲伤变成绝望再到惊恐。他动作轻柔地退离了母亲的怀抱，径直走向伊姆斯。这突如其来的转折让伊姆斯受了惊，他不由自主地向后退去。

“伊姆斯，”亚瑟开口，声音低沉。跟他以前说“我要把你撕成碎片而你屁都不许放一个”的语调一模一样。

这太熟悉了，熟悉到让他的心隐隐作痛。他知道这一切不过是场梦但他不想再计较那么多了。只要能够拥有亚瑟，他愿长梦不醒。

“亲爱的，”伊姆斯唤道。随即亚瑟那疾如闪电的拳头就重重地撞上了他的下巴。他甚至连躲开的机会都没有。“这感觉倒是挺真实的。”这是他昏过去前最后的念头。

===

“噢，我的天！操你，伊姆斯！操你大爷！”

这是他恢复意识后听到的第一句话。

“你他妈是怎么找到这里来的？！而且一直都他妈在这躲着？”

“注意用词！”声音从厨房里传过来。

“抱歉，妈，”亚瑟窘迫地朝厨房喊过去。“我们会找到机会好好谈谈的，伊姆斯先生。”亚瑟附着伊姆斯的耳朵低声，如同毒蛇吐信。“我发誓，一定会的。”

伊姆斯努力把眼睛张开。投入眼帘的是亚瑟身居其上的模糊轮廓。他环视了四周，发现有人把他移到了客厅的沙发上。他的视力逐渐恢复，亚瑟那张出离愤怒的脸变得清晰可辨——他在瞪着他。伊姆斯伸手拉住亚瑟垂在他身侧的手。如果伊姆斯不是太担心会再挨一拳，他会注意到亚瑟紧皱的眉头化成了担心的神色。

“这还挺痛的，”他喃喃道。开口的那瞬间，下巴那强烈的痛感让他立刻闭上了嘴。

“不痛我打你干嘛，混蛋，”亚瑟边说边把一包冰冻豆子敷在了伊姆斯脸上。

“唔……唔，唔。”

“我不知道你在说什么。现在你给我闭嘴。”

伊姆斯用右手把脸上的冰豆子给拿开了，左手依然紧紧拉着亚瑟。他感觉到了亚瑟指腹的老茧，那是长年累月手持武器造成的。这只随时能够夺人性命的手骨节分明，摸起来优雅至极。亚瑟回应似的反握住他，手指慢慢收紧，不愿松开。

伊姆斯缓缓地坐起来，滑向沙发的一端。他稍稍施力拉了亚瑟一把，让他也在沙发坐下。伊姆斯看着他们交握的手然后他看到了：一道刚愈合的烧伤疤在亚瑟的手腕内侧蔓延。

“可你明明就已经死了，”伊姆斯说，声音嘶哑，语气戒备。

他觉得被背叛了，看到亚瑟这样——活着。这么久以来他一直都以为亚瑟死了。他是那样艰难地熬过漫漫长夜。还有，还有那颗他日复一日努力拼凑的破碎的心，现在却因为这背叛碎得更加彻底。

如果这不是真的，如果不是的话……

亚瑟的眉头皱在一起。愧疚重重地落在他双肩把他压成了恳求原谅的姿态。

“我知道，”亚瑟悔恨地轻声低语道。“我很抱歉。”

伊姆斯把眼神移开。“为什么要这样做？”

为什么你没有告诉任何人你还活着？这段时间你到哪里去了？你知道海伦有多伤心吗？你知道席拉还是会给你准备圣诞礼物，纵使她清楚她不会再有机会送给你？你又是为什么这么久才回家？

为什么你要假装已经死去？为什么你忍心让我相信你已经死去？

这些问题在伊姆斯的心里横冲直撞，他很想问，可他的喉头正在渐渐闭紧，他连一个音节都发不出。

但亚瑟还是听到了。

“我别无选择，”亚瑟解释道。他看着伊姆斯用拇指轻轻地摩挲着他手腕上的伤疤，不忍跟他对望。“我必须要让他们相信我已经死了，这样你跟道姆才能顺利逃走。然后我得躲起来，等风头过去。可是等我出来，你已经不知所踪而我又联系不上道姆。然后，然后……”亚瑟终于抬起了头，脸上布满了无处藏身的悲伤，“——我找不到你。你已经离开了，伊姆斯。我拼尽全力都找不到你。”最后一个字他甚至都发不出声了。

“但是……你知道我能帮你的，从一开始。你知道我愿为你赴汤蹈火，亚瑟。”

亚瑟摇了摇头。“太危险了。我不敢冒这个险。如果你有什么差池，我不知道该如何是好……”

听到这里伊姆斯不由自主地合上了双眼。他无法因为亚瑟装死而恨他。换做是他，他会义无反顾地这样做。在这点上他们的想法不谋而合。

伊姆斯深吸了一口气，这举动使他感受到抵着他胸膛的那片金属块。隔着T恤伊姆斯紧握住它，如同紧握着一根救命的稻草。金属块陷进他的掌心，拇指抚摸着上次紧握它时弄弯了的边缘。

感觉就像是个图腾。一个跟亚瑟那样相似的图腾。

“那是……？”

伊姆斯张开双眼，看到亚瑟靠了过来，正细细地打量着自己脖子上的项链。亚瑟靠得这么近，伊姆斯能感受到从他身上传来的热度、闻到他那渗进了衣服的淡淡木制香味须后水，他甚至能看到亚瑟闭眼时眼皮上的小斑点。

就算把全世界的自制力都给伊姆斯也克制不了他倾身向前把嘴唇贴住亚瑟的冲动。

他们的唇一相触亚瑟就开始回应他的吻。他那柔软又富有弹性的双唇跟伊姆斯厮磨着，仿佛无声的叹息。他们轻柔地吻着对方，小心翼翼，如履薄冰。这个吻代替了千言万语，诉说着所有的歉意和谅解。

伊姆斯紧闭着双眼不愿睁开。他害怕一旦睁眼会发现这不过是一场梦。他感觉到亚瑟放在他肩膀上  
的那只手紧紧地抓住了自己，仿佛害怕一切成空的人是他才对。这简直太荒谬了，明明被丢下的人是伊姆斯。这不公平。这不公平。

伊姆斯压身向前，更用力地吻着亚瑟，抗议着他受到的不公平待遇。他要亚瑟承诺再也不会离开他半步。他要亚瑟对天发誓当自己睁开双眼他依然会在那。

亚瑟把手从伊姆斯的掌心里抽了出来，覆盖住伊姆斯紧握着军牌的那只手。伊姆斯的呼吸静止了。

伊姆斯重重地握了一下他的军牌然后松开了手。他知道了：这一切都是真的。

他停下了这个吻，睁开眼，看见亚瑟正惶恐地看着他，仿佛等着被判死刑。但伊姆斯只是轻轻地抚摸亚瑟的脸颊，吻了他皱起的眉头。

“哦，亲爱的，我非常地想念你。”

亚瑟如释重担地发出一声破碎的呜咽。他扑向伊姆斯，双手捧着他的脸，用力地吻着。亚瑟抵着伊姆斯的双唇，像做祷告一样不停地吟诵着他的名字。伊姆斯，伊姆斯，伊姆斯……

伊姆斯张开了双唇好让亚瑟把舌头伸过来，然后他终于尝到了亚瑟的味道。他们吻得那样奋不顾身，仿佛一对天各一方的情人多年以后再次聚首。伊姆斯彻底沉醉在他跟亚瑟初次亲密接触的销魂感觉里——亚瑟舌尖的味道、他用手指穿过亚瑟发间时的柔软感受，还有他渴望已久的，亚瑟那紧翘臀部的手感。

他们从没允许自己这样行动放肆过。然而这感觉却是那样的新鲜又熟悉。

伊姆斯喜欢这样去探索亚瑟的身体——亚瑟回应着他每一次的触摸，努力想要克制住喉间的呻吟可又无能为力，还有亚瑟是这样紧密地跟他贴合在一起，不允许他们之间存在任何缝隙。

亚瑟压得更近了一些，探进了他的大腿。伊姆斯愉快地配合着，让亚瑟跨坐在自己身上。他们胸口贴着胸口，紧紧地抱在一起。亚瑟抵着他开始摩擦时伊姆斯不由自主地发出一声呻吟。他感觉到亚瑟硬了，渴望的程度跟他不分上下。他把亚瑟的屁股按向自己。他想要更激烈的摩擦还有——

“小伙子们。”

海伦冰冷的声音打断了他们，他们顿时僵住，这才想起一直以来他们都当着亚瑟母亲的面在亲热。他们立刻分开，正襟危坐。亚瑟面红耳赤，不敢抬头看海伦。后者正站在厨房门口看着他们。

“我本来是想过来问问你们想要吃什么的……”海伦的声音越说越小。

亚瑟听到这里脸变得更红了。伊姆斯毫不忌讳地放声大笑。

“好吧，”海伦继续，“如果你们想私通，麻烦移驾到阁楼上伊姆斯的的房间去。我还没有批准让你离开家门半步的计划。”

“我的天啊！你在说什么啊，妈！”

这世上绝没什么能比亚瑟脸上那震惊的表情更为珍贵，这让伊姆斯笑得更厉害了。亚瑟用目光抽打着伊姆斯，随即他的表情化成了彻底的困惑。

“等一下，什么叫他的房间？”

 

（正文完）

 

后记:

 

他们再次在饭厅围桌而坐，唯一的区别是这次终于齐人了。伊姆斯的归属感从来都没有这样强烈过——此刻亚瑟就在他身边。

伊姆斯还记得上一次和亚瑟的家人像这样坐下的情景。他们轻松愉快地谈笑着，气氛活跃，如同家人。然后伊姆斯想起了席拉上次说的那个‘故事’。

“哦，对了。柯瑞·斯科特，是叫这个名字没错吧？”伊姆斯轻声在亚瑟耳边揶揄。

他以为亚瑟会大吃一惊，甚至是呛到。但后者只是横眼看着席拉。“你告诉他的，是吧？”

“哦，亲爱的，这完完全全不要紧的。听说他非常健美哦？”伊姆斯努力想要勾起亚瑟的反应。

亚瑟面无表情地看着他，“爱德华·撒切尔。”

伊姆斯的餐具掉到了盘子里。

“告诉我这不是真的。”

一个得意的笑爬上了亚瑟的脸。“你妈妈真是非常好客呢，分享起你的趣事那叫一个慷慨。哦对了，你姐姐让我跟你说，等她儿子八岁生日的时候你得送三份礼物，你错过了圣诞节还有七岁生日。”

伊姆斯发出一声哀号。“看来我们的下一站就是伦敦了。”

“我早就订好票了。”

“你当然早就订好了。”伊姆斯翻了个宠溺的白眼。

“我们也，也一起去吗？”米高的儿子兴奋地看着大人们，问道。

伊姆斯咧开嘴笑。“你想去的话当然可以啦，小家伙。放心，亚瑟叔叔会帮你买机票订酒店的。他可擅长做这些事啦。”

“伊姆斯！”亚瑟怒目瞪着他，可他的酒窝出卖了他。伊姆斯知道此刻他的内心雀跃得上跳下窜。

“噢，伦敦啊！我还没去过呢！”海伦憧憬地说道。

“妈，我们可以住同一间房啊！”席拉兴奋地大叫。

亚瑟斜眼瞪着伊姆斯，仿佛在说‘看你做的好事’，但伊姆斯一点也不介意。

他在桌下拉过亚瑟的手，抚摸着他手腕上的烧伤疤。感激上苍让他能感受到亚瑟在自己指尖下跳动着的脉搏。

 

（全文终）


End file.
